kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Rudie
Episode Information= Baby Rudie is episode 18a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary When G mentions she wishes they had the ability to slow down time, Rudie attempts to modify the Tour Bus' teleportation drive to do this, but instead, it reverses time and transforms him into a baby. Music, Angel and Baby end up looking after him while Love attempts to build another teleportation drive to return Rudie to adulthood. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Plot Quotes Baby: Anyone else hear Rudie crying like a baby? Music: Only every time I beat him at thumb wrestling. Baby (about Baby Rudie): Aw, he wuvs you. Music: You take that back! Love: Okay, to get grown Rudie back, I need to construct a teleportation drive from kitchen gadgets. Hey, it’s not the hardest thing I’ve done. Rudie: I just had the strangest dream. You were there G, and Love, Angel, Baby, Mummy. Music: What! Rudie: Music! I mean Music! Trivia *This episode mentions again Yummy Bear's favorite food, jelly beans. *One of the children attending the convention has a Nofunland mind control teddy bear. *Music's difficulty in relating to young children is shown again, ironically, she's the best one at looking after Rudie while he's a baby. *Music says that Rudie's full name is Rudolph Adonis Fenwood Rhodes. Goofs *While waiting in line for an autograph signing, the fan is holding a G doll with G's signature already on the box. This is impossible to have happened since G is not present at the signing table, nor has the fan reached the front of the line to get a signature. |-| Gallery= Screenshots ToNextConcertRB.png| Bexcited01RB.png|Baby is happy about their next scheduled stop on the tour. GinFiveRB.png| MPjbBowl.RB.png|Monster Pets realising they’re about to be discovered eating the jelly beans. RODcheckingSBrb.png|R.O.D. checking everyone is wearing their seatbelts. AfterTBtjRB.png|After the Tour Bus teleportation jump. ROD_NotMetaphorRS.png|Apparently a hyperfast teleportation jump can cause messy hair. GBNCChugcar.png| YBnoticedR.png|Yummy Bear getting Rudie’s attention. YBideaRB.png|Yummy Bear has an idea. YBsmugRB.png|Yummy Bear, smug genius. BrightWhiteLightCRrbRS.png|Everyone looking at the bright glow coming from the next room. BpwlRB.png|Baby thinks the glow is pretty. BhearsCrying.png|Baby hears a baby crying. BhearQuestion.png|Anyone else hear Rudie crying like a baby? MthumbWrestlingChampion.png|Only every time I beat him at thumb wrestling. HJ5KcvRB.png|HJ5 have arrived inside the convention centre. HJ5lookingAroundRB.png|HJ5 looking around the convention centre. LMlookDownRB.png|Love and Music look down to see RudieBabyML.png|a baby climbing up Music’s leg. MusicBOFFrb.png|Music trying to shake the baby off. MBlostbRB.png|Baby wondering who lost their child. AhatQuestionRB.png|Why is he wearing Rudie’s hat? LSoundLNailedIt.png|Why did that sound like nailed it? GbIsRudie.png|G realizing the baby is Rudie! LoveRealisationRB.png|Love figured out that Rudie tampered with the teleportation drive to change the flow of time. MLuckyCuteRB.png|You’re lucky you’re so darn cute right now. MLessCuteRB.png|Ow! Getting less cute. LRudieNo03RB.png|Rudie! No! BRwallW01RB.png|Rudie drawing on the wall. GshockedMusicAmusedRB.png|G is starting to realise Baby Rudie is going to be difficult to control. MsBRrb.png|Rudie will only stop crying when Music is holding him. BawRB.png|Aw, he wuvs you. MttbRB.png|You take that back! BRcryingGBrb.png|Rudie starts crying again when Baby tries to hold him. MnotAllDayRB.png|I’m not going to hold a baby all day. BabyMRBadorable.png|Baby thinks Music would make a great mother. BRnosePullM.png|Rudie grabs Music’s nose. AcBRrb.png|Angel carrying Rudie. AiCradleBR.png|An improvised cradle, courtesy of Angel Designs. MrockingIcradle.png|Music rocking Rudie to sleep. BGLcuteRB.png|Baby gushing, G and Love amused. Madorable03RB.png|He’s so adorable. MtgRealizationRB.png|Music suddenly realizing tough girls don’t use words like adorable. MhwNoticeRB.png|Music hoping they didn’t notice. MmeanBossyRB.png|Music trying to pretend she’s bossy mean. HJ5lostBR.png|They weren’t watching Rudie for thirty seconds and he is gone. GYBrealizationRB.png|G worked out that Yummy Bear helped Rudie alter the teleportation drive. LglareYB01rb.png|Love is annoyed with Yummy Bear for being so reckless. YBrb03.png|Yummy Bear realizing how much trouble he is in. LnotHardestRB.png|Hey, it’s not the hardest thing I’ve done. MABstillLooking01RB.png|They’re still looking for Rudie. AngelFoundRudieRB.png|Angel sees where Rudie is. BhRrb.png| MqTB01rb.png|Music wants to know how to keep Rudie out of trouble. AanswerRB.png|With a baby carrier. ADbcRB.png|Music with Angel’s handmade baby carrier. BAMrgRB.png|They’ve just realised Rudie isn’t in the baby carrier anymore. MABlSigningRB.png|Autograph signing. MchaseBR.png|Music running after Rudie. MBApointingRB.png|Pointing at Rudie. AirDuctRudieRB.png|Did Rudie just climb into the air duct? AMBlookAirDuctUp.png|Listening to the sounds of Rudie crawling around in the air duct. LGdnotRrb.png|Love and G are so busy they don’t notice Rudie. YBnoticeRrb.png|Yummy Bear is the only one who sees Rudie crawl by. MRudieOHeadRB.png|Music had Rudie on her head. MscoldingRrb.png|Music scolding Rudie. MAhsRB.png|Music wondering why Angel isn’t wearing her headscarf. GspecialDelivery02RB.png|G found a quantum flux jigsaw for Love’s improvised teleportation drive. GLgrapejuicedRB.png|G and Love after being splashed with purple grape juice. MAhandoff01RB.png|Music hands Rudie to Angel ABhandoff02RB.png|who hands Rudie to Baby. Bhandoff03RB.png|Who is Baby handing Rudie to? BAMlosRudieArb.png|They’re waiting for someone to hand Rudie back, but he’s gone again. MfanphotoRB.png| AfanphotoRB.png| BfanphotoRB.png| BMAlookingRudieRB.png|Looking for Rudie on the convention floor. MbigPopcornRB.png|Music has popcorn, lots of popcorn. LhRudieBR.png| MnotMummyBR.png|Music did not appreciate Rudie calling her Mummy! RYBaudienceRB.png|Rudie and Yummy Bear in the concert audience. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=